She Will Be Loved
by RKOxLegendKiller
Summary: [Complete] RandyTrish OneShot: She wants more than just sleeping with him. He begins to grow feelings for her. Will he be able to get her before its too late? Title from She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, but this is NOT a songfic. R&R!


Title: She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer: I own NO ONE! Randy and Trish own themselves. But if I owned the WWE and everyone, I already have my Wrestlemania main event… I leave the WWE belt in the middle of the ring and whoever can take it and leave the arena with the title is the new champion… I'm sure lots of people are going to kill for the title. Also the title of this fic is inspired from the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. I don't own that song and I can't use the lyrics because of the new fanfic rules, but I wouldn't use them anyway cuz it has NOTHING to do with this one-shot.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all your great support on my other fics. I know all you BIML fans really hate me right now for not updating but fear not! I'm almost done writing it and then I'm gonna type it! It'll be up somewhere between today and Monday. This is the long awaited Randy/Trish one-shot fic. Hope you guys like it! Remember to review! Enjoy!

She Will Be Loved

Trish was once again kissing Randy. Randy had beaten her again. Trish knew she was going to wake up in his arms yet again. It's not that Trish didn't want like being with Randy, having sex with him, or waking up in his arms morning after morning, but it was the fact that Trish wanted more than just sex. As much as she hated to admit it, the fact was that somewhere between animalistic sex at night and awkward "good-byes" in the morning, Trish felt something for him. Trish soon convinced herself that there was nothing, no feelings, just sex. Trish was now under Randy. His body moved beside her. Trish leaned away from Randy as he fell asleep. Trish her robe on her body and walked out to the balcony of Randy's hotel room. For some reason, Trish just had to have a moment away from life. This was that moment. She stood outside on the balcony, breathing in the clean, fresh, midnight breeze. Her life has been such a mess lately, that she didn't even have a clue as to where to start cleaning it up. Being a 6-time WWE Women's Champion should be exciting and happy, but it only brought more misery because every single diva in the locker room was trying to screw her out of the title. Trish started to take slow deep breaths. After clearing her mind, Trish turned around to get back to bed, but instead her chocolaty brown eyes met his dark watery blue eyes.

"How come you aren't sleeping?" Randy asked Trish.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Trish said.

" Well, when I turned, I didn't feel you beside me." Randy told her. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep." Trish told him as she walked past him. Trish packed her things up and headed towards the door.

"Wait… why are you leaving?" Randy asked kind of disappointed.

"I don't think I should stay. You got what you wanted, so now I'm going. Bye." Trish said as she walked out the door.

"Trish, wait!" Randy said only to get cut off by the door shutting.

The next day, Randy searched for Trish all over the place, but he couldn't find her. Randy gave up after about a half hour or so and decided to go workout at the gym. Randy came back into his hotel room after his workout to go take a shower and change. As he took his refreshing shower he started to wonder why Trish had left him the previous night. They had sex multiple times before, so it wasn't as if it was something totally new to her. Trish had never acted the way she did last night, before. Randy didn't even know why he even cared why it had bothered Trish, because it's not like she's the only girl he could go have sex with, but for some reason, he did care and he desperately wanted to know why. It bothered him. It was just guilt free sex. Randy decided to think about it again later because his stomach was getting very impatient waiting for breakfast. As soon as Randy went down to the lobby, he saw Trish exit the hotel with her friends Lisa Marie and Amy. Randy ran after her, but the streets of Miami were too crowded and he lost her. It was eating him up inside. He had to talk to her. He had to find out why she left him. After RAW finished that night, Randy awaited Trish back at his hotel room. She usually came to his room right after RAW, but there was no arrival. Randy waited all night, but no one came.

Week after week, Randy waited for her knowing that she wouldn't come, but he hoped that she would come so he waited. It wasn't the fact that he didn't have sex with her that disappointed as much as not talking to her or seeing her. Trish kept avoiding Randy. On RAW she would always either hide from him or try to stay with her friends so he couldn't talk to her alone. Randy was getting more and more frustrated.

2 MONTHS LATER

Randy sat in his hotel room. He was bored and lonely. Sleeping with random sluts was beginning to lose its fun to him. He decided to go over to his best friend's room and hang with him. He called up John Cena and as soon as John gave him a "sure" Randy made a dash for the door to leave. Randy went to John's room and they played video games, watched 2 movies, and started playing video games again.

"John! Watch out for the…" Randy started.

"GAME OVER!"

"Aww… I was soooo close to beating Devil Jin!" John said as Randy took the controller from his hands.

"Too bad… you shoulda been watching out for the laser beam attack!" Randy laughed as he started to play. Five minutes later…

"GAME OVER!"

"No! I was gonna kick Heiachi's fat ass!" Randy complained.

"But you didn't, did you?" John smirked before ripping the controller from Randy's hands. John started smashing buttons together. Seven minutes later…

"GAME OVER!"

"That stupid break dancing slut break danced on my ass… that isn't right! This is supposed to be a FIGHTING game not a break dancing game!"

"That stupid break dancing slut has a name you know… Christie. And STOP complaining! You lost, you lost! Nothing more to it." Randy said calmly.

"We should give up…" John said sadly.

"Yeah we should… my brother, Nate, kicks ass in this game!" Randy said. "Anyway I should go. Bye." Randy said as he walked out the door.

"Later, man." John replied as he closed the door.

As soon as Randy left John's room, he saw Trish in the hall. He wasn't going to let her escape this time. Randy ran up to her.

"Hey Trish, I haven't seen or talked to you in like forever." Randy said softly yet with some excitement.

"Yeah, that was the point of me leaving." Trish said in a "DUH!" tone of voice.

"Why'd you leave that night?" Randy asked as he led her back to his room.

"Randy, I don't want to just have animalistic, loveless, guilt free sex." Trish said.

"Then what do you want?" Randy asked taking a step closer to Trish.

"Something I can't have." Trish stated.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"You… you to love me." Trish told him. "But I can't have that because all you want is sex, so I can't have what I want." Trish turned around and walked towards the door.

"Trish, wait." Randy said as he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Trish asked. Randy moved closer to her. Soon his lips met hers as his tongue slipped into her mouth like water slipping through a hand. After tongue tangling, Trish was breathless.

"You can have what you want because I do love you." Randy smiled. "Ever since you left that night, I've been wanting you back more and more. I didn't care about the sex anymore… I missed you. You always made me happy in the morning. I missed everything about you. I tried so desperately to find out why you left, but you kept avoiding me. I love you, Trish and I never want to lose you again."

Before Randy could say another word. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him fiercely. Randy picked Trish up as her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bed and started to kiss her neck. Trish let out a soft moan as she began to pull off Randy's clothes. Randy took off Trish's top and jeans. He started to kiss her body hungrily. Trish pulled Randy on top of her and closer. Randy ripped the delicate lace on her underwear and took off her bra with ease, having done it numerous times before. Trish pulled down Randy's boxers as their naked bodies collided. Randy, without warning, inserted himself into her, causing her to whimper a bit before getting used to it. Randy's thrusts were hard and fast and they got harder and faster with each thrust. They both moaned lightly as they felt the rush of pleasure consume them. Trish tightened around his manhood causing him to feel more pleasure. He felt himself reaching his climax. Randy released himself into her. He laid beside her and whispered, "I love you." Trish replied with a kiss. Trish fell asleep in his arms. Randy pulled the blanket over both of them as he held Trish close to him as if she was a priceless object. This time there was nothing missing. Love completed them.

The End

Yeah, I know… it probably sucked. I'm bad at one-shots. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks,  
Keira

To Jhanelle: You're the best! I wonder what game Randy and John were playing? Hmm… I wonder… could it be? LOL. I'll talk to you later online.

To Tess: Hey! I know your probably like getting really impatient with me cuz I haven't updated BIML yet… don't worry I'm working on it!

To Rachel: Thanks for the E-Mail! Anyway… don't hurt me… I'll update… Jhanelle's gonna help me… RIGHT JHANELLE?


End file.
